


My One & Only

by xiuzabi



Series: E>P verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Baekhyun sends a birthday message to his idol boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOFT. Happy Chanyeol day. 
> 
> (Also, this is quite awhile after Fanboy Next Door, like...6-7 months.)

The video started with him sitting on his bed, a grin on his pretty face as he stared into the phone’s front facing camera in the soft lighting of a nearby lamp. He wasn’t dressed up, didn’t have any makeup on and his hair was a little messy, but the sight still made Chanyeol’s heart clench up, even more so when his lover waved at the camera and blew a kiss as he grinned so happily. _“Happy birthday, my Yeollie! I wanted to call you, but since you’re busy with the tour and everything, I decided to make a video… Ahh...it feels a little weird, talking like this, but I’m just going to imagine that I’m talking to you face to face, okay?_ ” Baekhyun bit into his bottom lip and then broke out into another smile while he shifted on the bed, his phone shaking a bit in the process. _“There’s a lot I want to say -- so much that this video would probably turn into an hour, which is something I struggled with. I spent awhile psyching myself up for this, even if I know that it’s fine when I ramble with you.”_

Baekhyun stopped for a moment and gave a little frown, though he fought through it within a couple of seconds and went back to smiling so brightly. He moved again, this time to lean his phone against something, steadying it so he was free to use his hands to tease through his dark hair. _“To start off… I thought a lot about what to get you for your birthday, because it’s so much more important to me now, even if you told me that you don’t need any presents as long as you have me and the members and your family. But--give me a second._ ” And he disappeared from the camera to lean over and reach for something. Luckily, he wasn’t long before Baekhyun sat back down again, this time carrying a frosted cupcake with a single candle lit on it. _“I made cupcakes! And...they’re probably really awful, but I thought about how you tell me when you perform you think about me and it pushes you to do your best -- and I thought about...if I was making them to give to you, so I tried really hard, and… I’m going to make a birthday wish for you, using my cupcake, since you’re not here with me._ ” He licked his lips and his eyes flickered for a moment before he closed them and blew gently, causing the flame of the candle to dance until it finally was extinguished. Baekhyun waited a few seconds more then he was opening his eyes again, looking at the candle. _“I know you’re not supposed to...talk about your wish, or whatever, but since it’s your birthday and not mine, I should be able to, right? ...I wished that...the next time I get to see you, I get to hug you so tight and then kiss you over and over and over._

_“I also wished that I could just steal you away for a little bit and we could go somewhere far away, where no one will find us. In that far away somewhere, we’re going to lay in bed until late into the afternoon, and you’re going to play your guitar and we’ll sing, then we’ll bake cupcakes together and dance around in nothing but our underwear._ ” He looked back to the camera and for just a second, he looked ready to cry, though he was quick to shrug it off with a deep laugh. _“It’s a nice wish, right? Not realistic though. So...alright, I also wish that you’ll have an amazing birthday with the members and that you’ll eat lots of delicious food and cake and be happy. And I also wish that you’ll see me in the crowd at your party tomorrow and…_ ” He set the cupcake aside, near the phone, before he wiped at his eyes, tears collecting there despite his efforts. _“I miss you so much. And...I love you, Park Chanyeol._ ” Baekhyun let out a sound between a sob and a laugh and covered his mouth with a hand. _“I said it, when I’ve been thinking it so often. Every time you see me, remember how much I love you, okay?_

_ “...I guess that was...the most important thing I had to say. Happy birthday, Yeol. _ ” Baekhyun laid a long kiss to his fingertips, then pressed them to the camera, as if he could pass it to his lover so easily. His smile was the last thing Chanyeol saw before the recording stopped. 

He swallowed down the hard lump in his throat and fisted his shirt where he was lying down on the couch in their dorm’s living room, completely alone after the last concert. He had seen the notifications earlier at the venue, after their goodbyes to their fans, but with the eyes of stylists and his manager floating nearby, Chanyeol hadn’t been able to do much except for turn his phone over and wait. It was late, Baekhyun was probably asleep -- still, he couldn’t stop himself from pulling his headphones out and pressing ‘call’ on his contact information under  _ Sunlight. _

It rang so long, he thought that it would go to voicemail, but then there was suddenly Baekhyun’s sleepy voice greeting him in slurred, tired Korean. Chanyeol smiled, so fondly. “I love you too, Byun Baekhyun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pulled from the depths of my twitter

He knows he’s lucky, that he can’t take a single moment for granted when they have so little time. The nights he’s actually been able to lay in bed and look on at Baekhyun’s sleeping face are so few — too few compared to the days there’s been miles between them in the same city. It doesn’t feel fair. But then again, without his work, his group, his music, he wouldn’t even have Baekhyun. The thought of never seeing his smile, hearing his laugh, or kissing his lips hurts more than the distance. Right now though — right now, he’s here, not just a face on a computer screen or a voice on the phone. 

He reaches out, pushes back a few strands of black on Baekhyun’s forehead and watches him shift in his sleep, then settle again with a whine. Chanyeol can’t stop himself from smiling, his heart so full of affection.

He doesn’t let himself feel that sliver of guilt that he’s betraying his idol image and the honesty he and he members hold with their fans. How many men and women jokingly call Chanyeol boyfriend, when all he can think about is the man lying beside him. Part of him wishes he could open up about it — except the fact it would be a complete disaster, a nightmare for his company. Not many people want a gay idol. And besides that, why would he want to possibly share Baekhyun with the masses. Why would he want to offer his lover up for hate and ridicule.

_ He wouldn’t _ . Even if it’s hell like this, it’s worth it. 

He tries to push the thoughts away, focusing on the current moment, like the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest with his breathing and the gentle curves of his lips. Chanyeol lifts his hand again to run his fingers through soft hair and feels Baekhyun shift again, though this time his dark eyes are fluttering open, just barely, so he can peer over at Chanyeol. 

“You...should…,” he murmurs, doesn’t finish the sentence he’s so tired.

“Hm?” He’s still stroking his hair, then letting his fingers draw their way down to cup his cheek. The man nuzzles up into it and Chanyeol smiles again.

“You need sleep,” Baekhyun reminds him gently, eyes flickering open wider as he pulls himself to waking. His mouth looks like it’s fighting between frowning and smiling.

“I’m fine.” He should be exhausted considering they still have so many shows to do on tour and they’ve been working nonstop, but he’s content and awake now, lying next to Baekhyun. “I still have a day before we leave for Japan.” 

“But then you have rehearsals and concerts and... You need sleep.”

“I need  _ you _ ,” Chanyeol says honestly, swiping his tongue across his dry lips. 

“You  _ have  _ me. Always.” 

“Not close enough,” he replies, and even though he’s sure Baekhyun knows what he means, the smaller man scoots in closer and tucks his head under his chin. Immediately, he wraps an arm around him tightly.

“Close enough now?”

Chanyeol hums low in his throat, much more content for the moment with Baekhyun pulled in so tight there’s no space between them. “Much better.” 

Baekhyun goes silent after that and Chanyeol almost thinks he’s fallen back asleep in the lull. But a couple moments later he’s speaking up again. “However long it takes...I’m content right now.”

Because Chanyeol wouldn’t be an idol forever — he doesn’t even know how long the group will stay together. Minseok is nearing his 30s and what if he’s ready for other things? Someday they would disband, but it wouldn’t be with heavy hearts. They’d all move on, still brothers — and Chanyeol hopes he can move on to be with Baekhyun completely, no distance between them. Maybe he could produce full time, get them a little apartment, have that happiness they’d both been eager for. But at the same time, how can he make Baekhyun wait at the sidelines for him, weeks and weeks between the few hours they get to see each other. He murmurs his lover’s name, lifting his hand to stroke his shoulder. “If you—“

“ _ No _ . Even competing with millions of fans just for this little bit of your time... I’d still do it. I would still take every night where I feel lonely without you, just to jump into your arms when we finally get to see each other again.” 

_ Fuck _ . He doesn’t deserve Byun Baekhyun, someone so good and patient — someone who should be smothered with affection whenever possible. Chanyeol can’t give him enough, he can only try with their hurried messages, occasional calls, and his music. 

“I love you.” It feels natural to say, ever since the video Baekhyun had sent him on his birthday and the call Chanyeol had made after. 

He feels Baekhyun smile against his collarbone and his hands clutching to try and pull him in even closer, though it’s impossible. “I love you too,” comes the reply, a pleased whisper in the darkness of the room. “I love you so much, Park Chanyeol.”


End file.
